


asking for it

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [26]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Paralysis Bondage, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Victim Blaming, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: In her opinion, two cute Ghost trainers are basically asking for her to become infatuated with them.
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 10





	asking for it

The fact of the matter is, she simply can’t help herself. She has tried; no one can say that she has not tried her hardest, but it is impossible for her to keep holding back. None of this is her fault, either- the blame rests entirely with these two trainers, who happen to be the cutest trainers she has ever seen, both painfully her time. To make matters worse- or better, depending on how she wants to look at this- the two of them are together pretty much constantly now, making them that much more noticeable for her.

A Hex Maniac like her is completely incapable of ignoring two adorable Ghost trainers, and Acerola and Allister certainly meet that criteria. So she has been watching them for a while, following them from a distance, trying her best to keep her hands to herself. No one can say that she did not try her absolute hardest, because she managed to keep to simply stalking them for such a long time now. But no amount of effort is enough, because the two of them are just too cute for her to keep away from. When she is unable to get them off her mind, and when watching from afar becomes too tempting, the blame rests solely with them, for making this so hard for her.

Fortunately, all it takes it a lick for each of them from her adorable Haunter, and both of them are left at her mercy. She could not be happier, having them stiff and frozen for her, paralyzed so that there is no way for them to get away from her, so that she can finally have the fun she has been denying herself. And though she knows that she is sinking to a new low by doing this, she also knows that she is not to be blamed for all of this.

“I can’t help myself, you should understand that,” she coos, trying to comfort them a bit as she works at undressing both of them. “You must know what you were doing to me. Both of you are so cute, and then you were spending so much time together. I know you must have expected something like this to happen. It was probably on purpose, teasing me as much as you did!”

As it is, neither are able to move their mouths enough to produce any coherent speech, so she can interrupt their noises as anything that she wants. In her mind, they are not protesting her at all, but rather, agreeing that this is what they wanted, that they were intentionally walking into this, that they want her to finish stripping them down, which she is going to do either why.

Allister is not hard yet, but she knows that it will not take much to get him there, so she is not too discouraged about that. While she works a hand up and down his cock, feeling him slowly getting stiffer under her touch, she steadily works a finger into Acerola, listening to the noises that she makes, noises that she can take to be moans, noises that she knows will turn into moans either way, given the right amount of effort on her part.

Allister whimpers, probably trying to resist, but he can’t. He looks even cuter now that she has gotten him out of that mask he wears everywhere; she has seen his face a few times before, since she has been thorough in her stalking, but she still loves to have the chance to see it up close now, watching the way his eyes waver a bit as he tries to fight against the pleasure that she gives him.

And once she has him fully hard, she pulls her hand back to hear him whine, before sucking on her fingers. This way she can start working on fingering him while she fingers Acerola. The girl is no better off than he is, her whimpers suggesting that she is starting to give in, and she is getting wet now, which is definitely a dead giveaway. As much as they both may want to hide their excitement, their bodies give so much away, something that she muses about.

“This is really just proof that this is what you two were going for. You wanted me to do this to you, that’s why you kept tempting me and tempting me. You probably knew I was watching all along, didn’t you? So devious!” she praises them. “It just makes me like you both that much more. Don’t worry, now that I know how you feel about me, we can play together like this all the time!”

They both moan then, and she knows, she just _knows_ that this is their way of trying to agree with her, to confess their feelings and tell her just how much they want her to use their bodies and play with them and keep them all to herself, for now and forever. It really seems perfect that all three of them want the exact same thing, that they could all be this happy together.

Allister seems even more sensitive to having his ass played with than to be jerked off, and she loves that. His noises are so cute, and she fingers the two of them at the same pace, excited to see who it is that will come for her first. She is not exactly surprised that Allister does, his voice catching in his throat as she does, and she continues teasing at his prostate all the way through, not done with him just because he has reached his climax.

But she does focus just that much more on Acerola now, wanting to make sure that things are even, not slowing down until she comes as well. It’s a shame that, as long as she has to keep them paralyzed like this, the pleasure has to be so one-sided, but she is sure that she can think of plenty of things that they can all do together, even if she has to keep them paralyzed to do it, and then, there is no chance of her getting bored with them.

They’re just too cute for that, and since she is giving them what they want, she knows she can’t stop for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
